Pocket Full of Secrets
by ANmagic
Summary: "Hello there Mystic Falls, AN here and boy, do I have a story for you. Elena Gilbert is back from the dead. After performing a disappearing act last year the famous Gilbert has returned. How long will she last this time?Xoxo AN" How long will everyone last in Mystic Falls after getting involved with the Mikelson gang? TVD, Gossip girl style. A/H A/U Different pairings.
1. Chapter 1

A Pocketful of Secrets

_Hello there Mystic Falls, AN here and boy, do I have a story for you. Elena Gilbert is back from the dead. After performing a disappearing act last year the famous Gilbert has returned. How long will she last this time?_

_Xoxo_

_AN_

Elena Gilbert got off the train next to town. Almost as soon as she'd gotten into the cab her phone buzzed and her face was staring back at her. People knew she was back. "Here we go again." she muttered numbly. It seemed odd to be back in Mystic Falls after everything that had happened. She'd debated on even returning, but something had told her she had to come back. It was home.

She got out of the car, pulling her luxury suitcases out from the back of the cab. Her stilettos clicked on the ground as she walked up to the house that she'd fled from so long ago. Before she could knock she was greeted by their maid and ushered inside the house to meet her parents who were sitting in the den. They stood and hugged her with bright smiles as if nothing had happened, but she knew better. In a few days they'd go back to ignoring her very existence.

She walked upstairs to her room and looked around. It remained untouched. Even her bed was slightly rumpled and her drawers still open with clothes strewn all over the floor. She left them there and scrolled through her phone to dial a number. "Please answer." Elena mumbled, hitting send to call her best friend.

Xoxo

Back in the Bennett Manor, a diamond encrusted cellphone vibrated. Bonnie Bennett chewed on her lip nervously, enlarging a picture of Elena on her laptop. Was it possible? Could Elena Gilbert really be back?

Elena's departure a year earlier had been infuriating and untimely. Elena hadn't written a single letter in the time she'd been gone. Elena was her childhood best friend though. Just as the call was about to go to voicemail, Bonnie snatched it up.

"Bonnie?" It was Elena's butter sweet voice.

"Hey." Bonnie's response was cautious.

"I'm back." Elena hesitated.

"Yeah, I saw it on AN. It was completely shocking, to say the least."

"I know. You must have a lot of questions."

"A few." Bonnie bit back a scoff.

"Well, why don't we meet up later? I just have to finish unpacking."

"Sure. The Grill at 6?"

"Yeah. See you there."

Bonnie hung up and flopped back onto her bed. She sighed. With Elena back, things were definitely going to get interesting.

Xoxo

A few hours later, Elena made her way into the Grill, warily ignoring the looks and whispers shot her way. She scanned the place, looking for the short brunette. Instead, her gaze fell on a familiar dark haired guy sitting at the counter.

"Damon?"

He turned to face her, "Well if it isn't the famous Gilbert. How nice of you to return." He mocked sarcastically.

"Yeah nice to see you too." She rolled her eyes, "Seriously though, how are you?" She asked taking a seat next to him at the bar. Before she'd left Mystic Falls, her and Damon drank together all the time. He offered her something, but she turned it down.

"Clean. Sober. Back in Mystic Falls... Hmm well I'm doing pretty good. How are you?"

"Im fine. Just kinda crazy. Everyone stares at me everywhere I go. Almost want to run away again." She laughed lightly.

Damon's features darkened, "Thats not even funny."

"What's wrong with you?"

"If you don't know then maybe we shouldn't be talking. Goodbye." He stood and left her sitting alone.

She grabbed her jacket and purse and turned to see Bonnie standing in the doorway. Elena rushed over and hugged her tightly, "Bon! I missed you"

Bonnie was hesitant to hug her back, "me too... But I need some answers, E." Bonnie sat down across the table from her. "Where did you go?"

"I went to a boarding school in England."

"Why did you leave, E?!" Bonnie snapped. "What was so bad that you had to drop everything and just disappear?" Her cheeks were flaming red and tears formed in her eyes.

"I-I can't exactly tell you what yet, but just trust me when I say that it was better for everyone. It was only getting worse by me staying. I had to get out. And for everyone's safety I couldn't tell anyone where I was going or bad things could happen.".

"Elena... If something was going to put me in danger I deserve to know."

"I know you do, but I can't tell you yet. Not till its over. Just trust me okay?" Elena begged.

Bonnie frowned, hesitant and uneasy. She still had so many questions. Finally, she exhaled.

"Alright. I trust you. But you have to understand that it won't be easy. You did leave for a year without even saying goodbye."

"Of course." Elena nodded. "I'm really sorry for that."

"It's okay. You're here now." Bonnie squeezed her hand reassuringly. "And we have a lot to catch up on."

Xoxo

"You'd think I'd be used to it by now but all of these people are really freaking me out." Elena sighed and licked the yogurt off of her spoon. "They're acting like I rose from the dead or something."

"Actually, everyone thought you were dead for a while." Bonnie said. They made their way through Mystic Falls Academy's silver gates.

"What?" Elena snorted.

"AN even had a whole thread about it where people posted their theories about what had really happened. They were awful." Bonnie shuddered. "Anyway, how are you feeling on your first day back?"

"Fantastic, actually." Elena grinned. "I have you. Though there is one person I can't wait to see."

"Ooh and who would that be?" Bonnie teased.

"Good morning, ladies."

Stefan and Damon appeared beside them, each holding different Starbucks cups.

"Caramel mocha with extra whipped cream." Stefan handed Bonnie one of the cups.

"Thank youuu." Bonnie sang. Stefan leaned close and planted a kiss on Bonnie's lips.

Elena's eyes grew wide and she had to bite down to keep from gasping.

Stefan. Her Stefan…

It was true that she had broken up with him a month before she'd fled to Boarding School but that had been under crucial circumstances. Her heart still belonged to Stefan. The green eyed man currently cuddling her best friend.

Bonnie hadn't mentioned Stefan once during their heart to heart yesterday. Of course she'd try to keep it from her as long as possible. Bonnie might think that Elena didn't have feelings for Stefan anymore but she wasn't dumb and knew that ex's were off limits.

"I brought you a coffee too." Damon broke her from her thoughts. He smiled at her. "I wasn't sure what flavor you like so I got vanilla."

"Thank you." Elena took the coffee from him and turned to Stefan and Bonnie. "So you two happened?" She forced a smile.

"Yeah." Bonnie watched her carefully. She slapped her forehead in feigned innocence. "I completely forgot to tell you about us yesterday."

"Right." Elena said. "Well I'm happy for you and I wish you the best."

"Thank you. That means a lot." Stefan smiled at her, his arm encircling Bonnie's shoulder.

"I have to go now." Elena abandoned their circle. "I have to talk to the Headmistress before first period. Thanks for the coffee, Damon."

With that, she fled to the safety of the girls restroom.

Xoxo

Elena wanted to avoid meeting with Bonnie and Stefan. Seeing them together made her sick to her stomach. She spent most of the day hiding. In fact, she didn't go to any of her morning classes. She just sat on the bathroom floor locked in a stall and drank from a flask she had in her purse.

At lunch time she stumbled out of the bathroom and met up with her friends. Maybe with the alcohol in her system she could stomach Bonnie and Stefan. Wow it's a lot harder to walk in these heels. Elena thought walking down the blurry hall. She came up to Bonnie, Stefan, and Damon chatting at the table. "Hey." She smiled, "I just wanna say again that I am so happy for you both. Really. Just great that me leaving led you to each other." Her words were slurred.

Bonnie could smell the alcohol radiating off of Elena's breath, "Oh my God! Are you drunk?" She gasped.

Elena giggle and hiccuped, "Maybeee. Why don't you mind your own business you st-"

"That's enough for you." Damon huffed, interrupting her before she said something she'd regret. "Lets get you home." He pulled her from the school and got her in the car. As he drove she leaned over and placed her head on his arm.

"I just don't understand. He forgot about me. How could he forget about me?" Tears slipped down her cheeks, pulling her mascara with them.

Damon's grip tightened on the steering wheel. "I don't know, Lena. Honestly, I don't know how anyone could forget about you."

"I thought we had something special." She whispered.

"Shh. Go to sleep. You're drunk." Damon smirked, but his heart was breaking on the inside.

Xoxo

"I cannot believe that Elena was drunk!" Bonnie exclaimed as they made their way to their next class.

"I know. I hope she's okay."

"It was her choice. You'd think she'd change now that she came back. And I wouldn't worry about her. Your brother's with her." Maybe she'll tell him all her secrets. Bonnie thought bitterly.

"Still, something is up with her. Maybe whatever she was running from is still a problem." Stefan suggested.

"Who cares? Can we talk about something else? Like the charity ball next weekend?" Bonnie smiled brightly.

"Okay what about it?"

Bonnie pushed Stefan playfully, "Aren't you going to ask me?" She laughed.

He rolled his eyes, but took both of her hands in his, "Bonnie Bennett, will you go to my family's lame charity ball next weekend?"

"Yeah. I have to think about it." She smirked and walked into her next class, her hips swaying as she walked.

xoxo

Elena woke to a dark room and a pounding headache. She sat up and groaned. I need some water, she thought and made her way into the kitchen.

"Good morning, sunshine." The velvet voice came out of no where and Elena almost jumped out of her skin.

"Damon?" She rubbed at her eyes. He was sitting at the kitchen counter drinking out of a glass of wine. He gestured to another cup of milk in front of him and she sat down.

"How bad was it?" She groaned. "Tell me the truth."

"Pretty bad." Damon pursed his lips.

Elena dropped her face into her hands. "I ruined my first day back at Mystic Falls Academy and any chance I had of fixing my friendship with Bonnie."

"It isn't all your fault, Elena." Damon said. "Bonnie could have at least warned you about Stefan. She knew what she was doing by keeping their relationship from you."

"I wish I didn't have feelings for him. But I do and there's nothing I can do about it."

"Give it time." Damon placed his hand over hers. "Talk to Bonnie about it."

"No." Elena jerked away. "I'll make something up. Say it was AN and her posts that made me act that way. I don't want Bonnie to find out. I would never want to come between Stefan and her."

Damon nodded. "Just know that you'll always have someone to talk to."

"Thank you, Damon." Elena leaned over and gave him a hug.

Damon swallowed and ruffled her hair. "Always"

Xoxo

The next day Bonnie met Elena at school and things were icy between them to say the least. Bonnie was still upset about Elena being drunk and Elena was too stubborn to talk to her either, but she wanted to fix things. They both did. Finally Elena spoke, "Bonnie can we talk? I'm really sorry about yesterday... Just all those things on AN were really getting to me and I fell back into old habits. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Bonnie's jaw tightened, "I don't know okay? I know that things have changed since you got back, but you can't just let yourself get screwed up again. I mean what about Jeremy? He needs you. I'm your best friend and I'm telling you, you have to get it together for him and for yourself. You talk about some kind of danger here that you were running from but if you can't even stay sober how are you going to help anyone?" Bonnie turned on her heel and stormed away leaving Elena to her thoughts.

Bonnie was right. She needed to be there for Jer and for everyone else. What the hell was she thinking?

Xoxo

The days came and went and finally it was the Friday before the charity ball at the Salvatore's. Bonnie was over helping Mrs. Salvatore organize the event, Stefan and Damon sat watching football on t.v. "Boys have you not started getting ready? Have you even picked up your tuxes?" Mrs. Salvatore asked coming over to them. Both boys looked down, blushing. She grabbed the remote, "Get up. Lets go. Go pick them up now. Damon, are you bringing a date?"

"No." Damon replied.

"What about El-" Stefan started but Damon elbowed him roughly in the ribs. "We'll go get the tuxes." he huffed, dragging Damon out of the house.

"Oh those boys." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"They're something aren't they? I'm glad that you're with Stefan." Mrs. Salvatore smiled, "You really make him happy."

"Elena didn't?" Bonnie dared to ask.

"She did... But she has a wild side... Something that bothered Stefan. She was always ready to take off at the drop of a hat. Then she did. I don't know... I'm just glad you're with him." Mrs. Salvatore smiled and hugged Bonnie, "Lets go get ready."

xoxo

"The place looks great." Bonnie told the Salvatore parents.

"Thank you, darling." Mrs. Salvatore said. She touched the fabric of Bonnie's dress. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. So do you. As usual." Bonnie kissed her cheek, curtsied and left.

"Stefan!" She called her boyfriend over and smoothed her halter strap silk gown. "You look dashing."

"You look amazing." Stefan dug his face into her neck, causing her to blush and giggle.

A throat cleared.

"Oh, Matt, hey!" Bonnie greeted her blonde friend. "Why weren't you in school today?"

"I was helping someone out with something." Matt said, straightening his tie.

"What's with all the secrecy?" asked Stefan. "You've been acting weird lately."

"Yes, Mutt, do tell us all about your private life." Damon joined them. He took a tray of wine glasses from a passing waiter and handed one out to everybody.

Matt shot Damon a glare. "You'll find out soon enough." He turned to glance at the double doors of the crowded Salvatore mansion.

"You expecting someone?" Bonnie asked.

"I invited Elena." Damon said nonchalantly. "Hope you don't mind." He looked pointedly at the brunette.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him. "Of course not. Why would I mind?"

Damon raised an eyebrow. "As far as I know you two aren't on speaking terms."

"We were talking earlier but even if that were the case, we're both mature young women. So no, there's no problem."

"Everyone, there's someone I want you to meet." Matt had left and returned, a dark haired beauty by his side.

"Meredith Sulez." The girl extended her hand. She was tall, exotic, and beautiful, even dressed in a cheap cotton dress.

One by one they introduced themselves.

"Is she your girlfriend, Matthew?" Damon whistled softly. "I'm shocked. She is way out of your league."

"No." Meredith interjected. "We're just friends. But just so you know, there's nothing wrong with Matt. Not only is he handsome, he's also a really sweet guy, which is more than I can say about you.."

Stefan and Bonnie burst out laughing as Damon fumed. He wasn't used to anyone talking back to him.

After he'd regained his composure Damon took Meredith's hand and planted a kiss on it. "Beautiful and bold. I like that."

"Hey guys." Elena was fashionably late, dressed in a gorgeous cream gown. She turned to Meredith, "I'm Elena."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Meredith."

"It's a good thing you all get along so well with Meredith." Matt said suddenly, a mysterious twinkle in his eye.

"Why's that?"

"Meredith is the friend I've been helping."

"Matt was helping me win a scholarship." Meredith smiled shyly. "To Mystic Falls Academy. I'll be starting there tomorrow."

"Wow! That's great. Congratulations." everyone smiled at her, all but Damon who was still trying to figure her out.

Music started to play behind them and couples made their way on to the dance floor. "Dance with me." Stefan smiled at Bonnie, holding out his hand. She gladly took it and let him lead her to the dance floor. Matt and Meredith followed soon after leaving Damon and Elena standing alone.

"You look beautiful." Damon commented.

"Thanks! You don't look so bad yourself." Elena smirked.

Damon took a deep breath. This was his shot, "Dance with me." He stated. She raised an eyebrow, "You heard me Gilbert. You owe me a dance, time to pay up."

She thought back to that day she left. The way she'd left him. She pushed the memory away, "I don't dance."

"So I'm still second best to you, Elena? Damn it... I can't do this anymore." He walked away leaving Elena standing on the side alone. She watched the other couples dance and gulped her glass of wine.

Xoxo

Stefan swayed to the music with Bonnie and when another song began he felt a tap on his shoulder. "May I borrow Bonnie for a dance?" It was Tyler. A sweet, innocent smile was plastered across his face.

"Sure." Stefan stepped away and danced with a blonde girl as Tyler took Bonnie into his arms.

"So. I haven't been able to take my eyes off of you all night." Tyler whispered close to her ear.

"I don't think that's appropriate." Bonnie said dryly.

"I can't help it. You're the most beautiful girl here." He pulled her closer and Bonnie tried to step back. They weren't dancing anymore. She pushed against his chest, trying to put as much distance between her and Tyler as possible.

Stefan stepped away from the blonde girl and pushed Tyler away from Bonnie, "I think you're breaking some boundaries, Tyler." Stefan glared.

"No. She was coming on to me. I tried to-" he didn't finish his sentence before Stefan's fist collided with his jaw. There was a universal gasp from the guests around them. The music halted as Tyler stood to grab Stefan by his jacket.

Damon appeared out of no where and separated the two. "I think it would be best if you showed yourself out, Lockwood." Damon spat, grabbing Tyler by his jacket and pushing him towards the door.

_Hello Mystic Falls,_

_AN here with your daily gossip update._

_I hear Mystic Falls Academy is getting a new student this week. A scholarship girl... Wonder how well she'll fit in with our founding families. In other news, T.L. was seen leaving the Salvatore Charity Ball with a broken jaw. Guess that will teach us all to stay away from S's girl._

_Xoxo_

_AN_


	2. Chapter 2

_Good Morning Mystic Falls,_

_New day, new drama. With tension raging between E and B, who knows what could happen? Will D gather the courage to declare his love to the damsel of his dreams? Stay tuned. _

_Xoxo _

_AN_

It was lunchtime and the friends were gathering around the giant oak table in the center of the Academy's patio.

As usual, Stefan and Bonnie were the first ones there.

"How are you holding up?" Stefan asked.

"I'm fine." Bonnie insisted. "It's not like Tyler actually did anything to me."

"He could of."

"But he didn't. Thanks to you." She pressed a kiss to his lips just as Meredith and Matt joined them.

"How's your first day been?" Bonnie asked.

"Great." Meredith grinned. "The school is so _beautiful_. Though people have been staring at me weird all morning, I wonder why."

Stefan, Bonnie, and Matt exchanged a look. They'd all read AN's post about Meredith.

"I'm sure it's just because you're so good looking." Bonnie laughed. "Did you know there were about five guys in my first period talking about how hot you are?"

Meredith laughed. "Really?"

Elena sat down beside Meredith and pulled out a bowl of Italian cuisine.

"Where's Damon?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know." said Elena evenly, digging a fork into her food.

"That's odd." Bonnie commented. "You two were really hitting it off."

"Yeah, things happened." Elena shrugged.

"There he is." Stefan stated looking up to see Damon walking up to them.

"Hey Meredith, Mutt, Stefan, Bonnie. How are you?" Damon left out Elena and saw the way her fist clenched tighter around her fork. Everyone mumbled 'good' or 'fine', feeling the tension in the air.

"So do you all want to go see a movie tonight?" He asked looking at everyone but Elena. He saw her glance his way out of the corner of his eye. It was working. No one spoke. "Oh come on it would be fun. All five of us!"

Elena's face reddened and she stood up, pulling her bag with her. Just before she could storm away something grabbed her arm. Or rather someone. "Don't leave me."

"Screw you. Let go!" She snapped. When he wouldn't, she added, "What is your problem, Damon?!"

"Wanna know what my problem is?" He paused, "You. You're my problem. I can't get you out of my head. Not since that day you left me. Alone. Waiting for you like an idiot!"

All attention was on them, "You think I wanted to leave, Damon?! You don't even know the half of it."

"Then why push me away?! Damn it, Elena. I love you!" And with that he wrapped an arm around her waist and yanked her in for a long kiss. When he pulled away he rested his forehead against hers, "Please don't leave me again." He whispered for just her ears to hear.

She didn't know what to say. She was tempted to run, but she knew if she did she'd lose Damon forever. She took a deep breath and buried her face in his chest, "I'm sorry."

The sudden _click_ of a camera had everyone turning to glare at a freshman girl holding up a cell phone.

"Do you mind?" Bonnie hissed, knowing that the picture would end up on AN's gossip website.

By the time the group had brought their attention back to Elena, she was gone.

xoxo

Damon paced around the Salvatore Mansion living room, contemplating. He finally dialed the number he'd been staring at for the past five minutes.

"I need your help. I want you to look into Elena Gilbert."

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Anything you can find about her regarding the past 24 months."

"_Damon_."

"Of course. It's always a pleasure doing business with you." Damon hung up and shot a tight lipped smile Stefan's way. "Hello, little brother."

"If Elena finds out about this she's not going to be happy." Stefan warned.

"So she won't find out." Damon snapped. "No one knows about this but you so if it ends up on AN I'll know who it was."

"You can't expect me to keep this a secret from everyone. I tell Bonnie everything."

"I'm sure you'll find a way." Damon slammed the door shut, leaving behind a very conflicted Italian brother.

xoxo

Elena ran down the empty halls with tears in her eyes. What had she just done? Before another thought could pass her mind a hand threw her against the lockers and held her by her throat. She recognized his face. "Elijah." She choked out, her eyes growing wide with fear.

"Elena, I'm here to tell you that you need to run. If I can find you, Klaus can find you. If Klaus finds you, someone else will find you dead in a ditch. Run Elena and don't look back." He warned and then released her.

He quickly disappeared, leaving Elena alone in the hall. She didn't know what to do. She'd just gotten back. She had to leave though. Or else everyone was going to be in danger. She took off down the hall to the front of the school to meet her driver. "Get me to the airport now."

Before the door could close someone held onto it, "Do not drive her away. I swear if you don't let me- thank you." It was Bonnie. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" She snapped, sliding into the backseat.

Elena ran a hand through her hair, "I have to leave, Bonnie. I'm in serious danger."

"Stop with all the cryptic 'I'm in danger stuff'. I'm here to help you!" Bonnie huffed. "You just broke Damon's heart! How could you do that to him? And what was he talking about when he said that you left him waiting for you? What are you thinking Elena? Look at all these people you're hurting by leaving...Especially me. I need my best friend. You're back here, but my best friend isn't. What happened that was so bad that it changed you this much?"

Elena gritted her teeth, "I can't tell you! I just have to go! Please just let me go."

"No. You leave then I come with you." Bonnie crossed her arms stubbornly.

"That defeats the entire purpose of me leaving." Elena huffed.

"Then I guess you have to stay."

Xoxo

In California a man's fingers flew over the keyboard, "Elena Gilbert... Where did you go...?" He mumbled. He used advanced computer searches and filtered out article after article. That was not the girl he was looking for.

Suddenly, the screen lit up. "Ah ha... Mystic Falls. Gotcha." The man smirked. "You'll pay Gilbert. Oh, you'll pay." He stood up and walked out of the room.

Klaus Mikaelson had just found his next target.

xoxo

Meredith was struggling to find her 5th and final period, English Literature. She'd been wandering the hallways for a few minutes now and knew that her time was quickly ticking away. Just as she'd found the classroom a shoulder dug into her back and her books went flying everywhere.

Meredith leaned down to gather her supplies, steadily ignoring her attackers-a trio of girls, most likely in the 9th or 10th grade.

"Meredith Sulez?" An eerily familiar voice was at her ear, handing her her Galaxy s3.

"Elijah." She swallowed, snatching her phone away and straightening. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." The dark haired man bore a crooked smile. "I had some business to attend to."

"I'm at student here." Meredith said flatly.

"A private school." Elijah quirked an eyebrow and glanced around. "Where did you even get the money to pay for your classes?"

"I'm on a scholarship."

Elijah narrowed his eyes. "Does Mystic Falls Academy even do background checks? Why would they ever award someone like you a scholarship?"

Meredith's jaw tightened. "I worked hard for this."

"I'm sure you did." Elijah leaned closer. "What illegal things did you have to go through with to secure your spot here?"

Meredith gritted her teeth. "I'm not like that anymore. I've changed. And I don't know why you're here but I want absolutely nothing to do with it...or your family." She shoved him away and raced into her classroom a second before the late bell rang.

xoxo

Bonnie's forehead was creasing in stubbornness. She wasn't going to change her mind anytime soon.

Elena groaned. "_Please_, Bonnie."

"To the Bennett Manor!" Bonnie called to the driver and the limo took off.

"I never should have came back." Elena insisted. "He'll be here soon."

"Who, Elena?!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Could you be any more vague? You should try telling the truth once in a while. Maybe you wouldn't be stuck in this situation."

Elena ignored her, gripping the door's handle.

_One. two. three.._

She pushed the door open and jumped.

"Elena!" Bonnie shrieked. "Are you insane?"

The car came to a screeching halt and Elena took off running, only to be scooped up and thrown into the backseat of a tinted limo.

Bonnie watched in horror as Elena kicked and scratched, trying to break free from her kidnapper. Doing the only thing she could think of, Bonnie took out her phone and snapped a picture of the retreating limo's license plate.

Xoxo

Damon tapped his foot impatiently staring at his phone. He was hoping that he'd finally know what happened to Elena when she was gone. Finally it rang.

"Hello?!" Damon answered quickly.

"Hey Damon its me Alaric." Alaric was Damon's private investigator, "So I found out about Elena... And I don't think you're going to want to hear it." He said.

"Tell me."

"Damon I really think I'd be best if-"

"I said tell me" Damon snapped.

"Fine." Alaric sighed, "So it took a lot of digging and getting around to some sketchy people... But Elena got involved with the Mikelson Gang. Do you know who they are?"

"No... A gang? Are you sure?"

"The Mikelson gang is headed by one of the most violent and ruthless killers this country has ever seen. Any murder that he has committed is always covered up or someone under him takes the blame and he doesn't get caught. It's almost like he isn't even real." Alaric replied. "Elena got involved with them and I don't really know how, I think it was more of a party thing and thats when things apparently go wrong, but the trail goes dead there."

"So you don't know what the bad thing is that happened?" Damon asked.

"No."

"Okay thanks." Damon hung up and sighed. At least this was a start. Maybe Elena would tell him the rest, maybe this is why Elena was so afraid. He dialed her number and waited.

It rang and rang and then went to Voicemail.

Xoxo

Elena's phone was held out in front of her, "This your boyfriend?" A familiar voice asked. She saw a blurry picture of Damon flashing in front of her. She groaned and the voice laughed, "Aw is little Elena in too much pain to talk? Guess a couple of broken ribs will do that to you huh?"

Elena's vision cleared and a younger male with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes was looking at her. She gasped. "Kol." She scratched out.

"Oh right? I'm dead?" He laughed. "You thought you killed me? Well if it makes you feel better you were pretty damn close. Of course that's why you're here now. I'd love to be the one to kill you, but I don't get that glory. Klaus does. Makes sense. You did manage to elude him for a year. That royally pissed him off." He finished.

"Why can't you just kill me and get it over with." Elena whispered hoarsely.

"No. That would take the fun out of it. And for what you did to me, you deserve a very slow and painful death." His dark eyes flickered with something inhumanly evil. No other person could ever be so joyous over the thought of someone else's death. Only Kol.

"You're psychotic."

Kol's face darkened. "And you're dead."

xoxo

As Damon was stepping out of his house his phone began to ring.

"Hey, Bonnie."

"Damon!" Bonnie was breathless. It sounded like she was sobbing.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Elena.."

"What about her?"

"Someone took her... I don't know who but I got a picture of the license plate. Please. I don't know what to do."

Damon paused, fear thrumming in his chest.

"I think I know who has her." Damon said. "Where are you? I'll call Stefan and pick you up in five."

xoxo

"This is insane." Bonnie whispered. "I've heard of the Mikaelson's. We can't go up against them alone! We need to call the police!"

"No." Damon snapped. "That would only make things worse and at this point we can't afford any complications."

"Bonnie's right, Damon." Stefan interjected.

"Bonnie she shouldn't even be here." Damon said, taking a look at Bonnie's frail form. "She's completely traumatized."

"You were the one that picked me up." Bonnie shot back.

"I needed that picture of the license plate." Damon massaged his temples before reaching under the seat of the limo they were riding in.

"Are you serious?" Bonnie cried out when she saw the handguns Damon had pulled out. "This is illegal!"

Damon ignored her and held one out to Stefan. Stefan pushed it away and shook his head.

"Do you want to help save Elena or not?"

"I do but-"

"We don't have time to hesitate Bonnie. You're going to stay here while we go get her." Damon stated.

Xoxo

Kol left with the few guards that were in the room leaving Elena alone. Her mind drifted to the day that she left.

_"Hey Damon. Yeah we're still meeting for drinks" Elena replied as she threw clothes into a suitcase. She was lying straight through her teeth as she spoke to Damon over the phone. "Yeah. That club right outside of town right? Blue?" Elena confirmed. _

_"Yeah. I really can't wait to see you." He was smiling as he spoke to her. Tonight he was going to tell her how he felt. He had to. _

_"I'll see you soon." She paused, "Goodbye Damon." She hung up and felt tears slipping down her cheeks, but she couldn't tell him she was leaving. If she did he'd only come after her. _

_That night Elena boarded a plane to England leaving Mystic Falls behind. Just before she took off she checked her phone and saw that it was 9pm. She was supposed to be with Damon right now. She couldn't even imagine his face as he waited for her. _

_Damon sat at the bar and ordered a drink looking around for Elena. It got to be 9:30 and Damon grew worried. He called her phone covering his ears to hear better. It went straight to voicemail. _

_10:00pm he called again. Straight to voicemail. 11:00pm same thing. Where was Elena? _

_He listened to the music, on his third glass of whiskey. It was a Sam Smith song. 'I'm not the only one.' He shook his head and got up. He paid his bill and left. For the first time ever Damon Salvatore was stood up. _

A while later the doors opened again and one man walked in and sat in front of Elena. "Ms. Gilbert. Long time no see" a blonde with clear hazel eyes said brightly. "As you probably guess, I am Klaus and I hope that you do enjoy our time together because I know I will." He smirked.

"What do you want with me?" Elena asked.

"Well revenge for my brother for one, but also... Ive been laying quite low lately and I am craving to see some blood shed. Especially from someone as lovely as you. Now my brother will decide your fate for right now, but mark my words. Your death will be at my hands." Klaus stood and left the room.

A few hours later he returned and handed Elena a glass of water, "So my brother has decided he doesn't want you dead yet. He thinks you may be of use to him. Today is your lucky day. You're not going to die... Yet. But Kol is in charge of you. I dare you to disobey him once Gilbert." Klaus stood behind Elena and pulled her head back by her hair. "As soon as he's finished with you, you are mine and I swear that I will enjoy every second of it since you think that you can hide so well from me." He hissed in her ear. Elena shivered it fear, "Disobey Kol and one by one I'll pick your friends off. Got it." He added.

"I understand" Elena whimpered.

_Hey there, Mystic Falls._

_Who is the mysterious man that paid E a visit? __What is mystery man's relation to new girl M? __S, D, and B were spotted fleeing town while E is nowhere to be found._

_It seems like all hell has finally broken loose. _

_xoxo_

_AN._

**_hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you thought! xoxo ANmagic_**


End file.
